One Hell of A Parallel World
by BlackKittyKitty
Summary: So, it's a somewhat different world where these characters don't act in the slightest the way we expect them to. Of course, that doesn't mean that maybe our main characters might fall in love. Perhaps they will along the course of this little mystery that popped up. (Possible yaoi, none so far) Rated for Ciel's mouth. I DO NOT own the characters in this fiction.
1. Poor Ciel Phantomhive

**AN: So, it seems like for my other story, no one really liked it. I decided not to work on it anymore and had this random idea come to mind. I thought it was hilarious when I thought of it. Not sure if you, as readers, will think this is as funny as I thought it was in my mind. Well, I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Suppose there is a such thing as a parallel world. What should you think to find in such a place that withholds much wonderment? I would think you would find that this specific parallel world will hold much to your liking.

It all begins with a young demon boy who looks to be twelve years old and his demon companion. No, they do not live in such a place as London anymore. They now live in a very modern-day America.

Now, now. I know in your mind you're wondering, "What the fuck? They live in ENGLAND not AMERICA!" But, you have to be open-minded. This is a parallel world in which anything can and may happen, after all.

A dim light shone into the room of a Ciel Phantomhive. The light was warm, coddling even. The half-asleep Ciel Phantomhive believed that the entire warmth of the light was covering his entire body - his small body that is.

Wait - small!?

Ciel sat up abruptly and attempted to push his blankets off his body. Instead of pushing them off like he should have been able to, the blankets refused to move. He fought with the suffocating fabric as if he were an animal trying to get free from its confines.

"SEBASTIAN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The man *cough* demon *cough* entered the room at the sudden screaming of his name. He looked around, wondering where the hell his little demon was. Confusion settled in his "old" brain as he gave the room a once-over again. Still - ah, there the little demon was.

Sebastian took notice of a little lump moving around underneath the thick, blue comforter that Ciel relished in sleeping under - even when it was sweltering hot. Sebastian's eyes widened.

_Is that...Ciel?_ he thought.

He really hoped he wasn't right in his assumption, but what else could have screamed his name with such intensity that only Ciel Phantomhive was capable of?

A soft sigh escaped the thin but attractive lips of the elder demon. He walked over to the bed and hesitated before pulling the covers back. There, in the midst of all the wrinkles produced from fighting with the comforter, was a four-inch-tall Ciel Phantomhive sitting with a pout on his face and crossed arms. Sebastian just stared for a moment, not quite believing what was in front of him despite his hundreds of years of living.

Ciel looked up, those deep, blue eyes demanding. "Pick me up, Sebastian."

"Alright..." Sebastian was still trying to wrap his head around what was happening as he placed the small Phantomhive into his palm, bringing his hand close to his face.

Ciel stood in Sebastian's palm and glared at him. "What the FUCK did you do to me last night, demon?!"

"I did nothing, I swear, Ciel. I'm just as flabbergasted as you are."

The 138-year-old demon crossed his arms once more and glared at nothing with his (famous to Sebastian) pout on his face. (He is 138, couting from the year he was born to this current year.)

"Then how the hell do we reverse this...this...whatever the fuck it is?"

"I have no clue, Ciel. I may have a number of centuries on me, but I've never seen a demon go to a chibi form before."

"Excuse me?" Ciel said, an attitude lacing his voice.

"Yes?" Sebastian was confused once more.

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

Sebastian smiled that smile that could be sinister, glad, or anything for that matter depending on how it was interpreted. "I called you a chibi. It's a term used in Japanese anime or manga that refers to a cuter, smaller version of a character."

"I AM NOT CUTE!" He reached out and punched Sebastian's cheek with his tiny fist.

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at Ciel's weak attempt to assert his dominance. The tiny punch felt more like a gentle pinch. Sebastian began to laugh harder at how Ciel's face was becoming red with the exertion of his anger.

"I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU DAMNED DEMON!" Ciel screeched.

The older demon covered his mouth with his free hand, moving from the bedroom of Ciel's to the kitchen. He decided that Ciel would be more at ease if he was given a special kind of treat that he loved so much. Despite being a demon Ciel loved to eat human food. Especially the sweets - always the sweets.

Ciel was set gently with care on to the countertop as Sebastian went about whipping up something sweet and simple for the boy to eat. He decided to make a chocolate cake.

"Ciel, I really do apologize for your current state," Sebastian said as he was getting his ingredients gathered together.

"You're only sorry because it was YOU who did this to me!" Ciel said.

With a chuckle Sebastian shook his head. "No, Ciel. I did nothing. I promise. Maybe after you eat your cake we can delve further into this mystery?"

Ciel huffed. "Whatever. Just get the cake finished so I can eat it."

"As you wish," Sebastian said with his classic smile.

**AN: I hope you liked this. I have a bit of trouble with humor and this just suddenly came to mind when I saw a picture of this small chibi neko with a person. It was a really cute picture. So, that's where I got the inspiration from! It would be nice if you review, thank you. And sorry this is short and not really anything.**

**Sorry!**


	2. New Thoughts

**AN: I know, I take forever to actually put something up. Well, fact is, I haven't had internet the whole time! So, if you would please, forgive me! Thank you very much if you forgive me. Well, I typed this up while I had no Internet and was just waiting to post it. May not be so good, since I'm not entirely good at writing. But, I do try, right? And that's what matters. Plus, I got great news that I will tell you at the end of the chapter that is in no way related to fanfiction. So, read it if you want to!** **Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only Ciel's attitude that he's developed from rebellious teenagers like some of us. ;3**

We have two demons - one much older than the other. While one was older one was...smaller - four inches tall, to be exact. I bet you're wondering how this four-inch-tall demon came to be. Not even I know, my friends. All I could possibly tell you is that he woke up this way after a restful night of sleep. I'm sorry that I know not much more than this. What I can tell you, however, is that they have some exploring to do.

* * *

"I really don't want to see this shinigami..." a short Ciel Phantomhive told his demon companion.

"I do apologize, Ciel, but for the moment it's inevitable," said demon companion Sebastian Michaelis replied.

"I know..." Ciel muttered.

"I'm going to be right with you," Sebastian reassured the small demon.

"I know...but that still doesn't ease my nerves about seeing this creepy shinigami! Get that through your fucking head!" Ciel huffed.

With a soft sigh, Sebastian fell silent. There was no need to anger Ciel when the possibility of angering their only source of light on the situation was at stake. The pair walked - more like Ciel sat upon Sebastian's shoulder - to the current residence of the Undertaker, which happened to be at a funeral home.

Of course Undertaker would live here.

Sebastian knocked on the door that led to the residential area of the funeral home. A few moments passed before the door slowly opened and Undertaker peeked his head out the door.

"Why, hello Mr. Butler! I have been expecting you. Where's the little earl?"

"I'm right fucking here," Ciel said loudly, causing Undertaker to look at Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian briefly chastised little Ciel about language.

"Ah. There you are. Well, come inside! We have much to discuss it seems!"

Undertaker held the door open so that Sebastian had passageway into the building.

The grey-haired man directed the pair down a hallway with paneled wood walls and a brownish carpet. Ciel carefully watched the path they were following, always being wary when it came to the Undertaker. He was recalling times when Undertaker had scared the shit out of him by leading him into strange places that Sebastian always had to rescue him from. Sometimes, Ciel really wanted to know what went through Undertaker's mind. Other times, Ciel just wanted to leave that area alone.

To a brown door the hallway led. Undertaker went ahead of them and opened the door, showing them into a room decorated as a living room. Upon further inspection, the two saw it was like a studio apartment; the bedroom, living area, and kitchen were all meshed into one vast room. The one thing that surprised the two demons was the fact that the room had no trace of a coffin inside.

It somewhat made the unnerved feeling inside Ciel worse.

"Come, come," Undertaker said welcomingly. "Sit down on that couch over there while I make us some tea."

"I don't want tea! I want my fucking explanation!"

"My, my... Impatient boy," Undertaker said with a huff. "Alright. I suppose I'll get to it."

He took his seat across from Sebastian and Ciel on a love seat, a table separating them. A bowl of his infamous bone-shaped biscuits sat in the center of the table. Grabbing a biscuit from the bowl in the center of the table, Undertaker studied the two he had invited into his home. He took a bite and watched them.

"Quit fucking staring at me before I call you a damn pedophile," Ciel said after several tense moments.

"Ever since the world became more modern," Sebastian began, "all you can say are those inappropriate words. What happened to being fit as a noble?"

"There are no nobles here, but I still have my pride," Ciel glorified.

Deciding to not press the matter further, Sebastian resigned to sighing. His master - no, more like companion now - had changed considerably. The only thing that remained the same was his pride.

That was all.

"Alright, alright," Undertaker said, now deciding to get down to the matter at hand. "So, you want to know why you've morphed into this smaller version of yourself?"

"Yes," Ciel replied. "I just woke up like this."

"Have you considered that you were possibly put under some charm?"

Ciel shook his head. "No. At least, I'm sure it's not a charm. Charms are what you use when you want something from someone, right?"

"In most cases," Undertaker replied. "So the question you need to be thinking about before you return to me: What would someone want from Ciel Phantomhive?"

**AN: So... I did tell you I'd tell you some of my good news. Well, this is going to be really late since I learned this on April 26.**

**Anywho (that's one of my odd words), I got chosen to be the Command Sergeant Major in my school's Army JROTC program! Isn't it awesome! I can't wait to start being the CSM and helping out my schools battalion! And if you aren't exactly sure what I'm talking about, just ask and I'll be happy to tell you more in the next chapter. Okay? Well, enough of my bubbly personality.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
